


Accidentally In Love

by PigSlay



Series: Zouis Week [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment.”<br/>––The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen</p><p>Written for the "Famous Quote" prompt for Zouis Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. I had originally been planning to use a different quote for this "Famous Quote" prompt, but then I looked up 'famous romance quotes' on Google and saw this and was like yep. This is my quote. This fic could also work for the "Favorite Moment" prompt too, since you know. This is everybody's favorite Zouis moment. Anyway... Hope you enjoy. I've had fun making all these ficlets for Zouis Week. Can't wait for the next one! :)

“What’s the one thing you can’t live without? Zayn?” Louis asks. So simply, so innocently. He’s expecting Zayn to respond with some joke like Niall had just seconds before; something that they could laugh about later on the bus or something.

“You” is what he gets. You. That one word makes time feel like it’s frozen. He wishes they could stop the show now, ask Zayn what he really means by it, if it means what he thinks it means.

However, he can’t stop the show. Can’t pause time, even if he desperately wants to. Because like he read in a book once, true love never happens at a convenient time. It always happens on accident, and when it does it feels like your whole world is going to collapse.

“Me… or them?” he asks carefully, voice breaking.

Then the two of them are hugging, and Zayn whispers “You” in his ear again. “More than you know.”

Out of his peripherals, Louis can see Harry doing what looks like wiping his eyes from sobbing at Zayn’s response. Louis feels the same way inside; wanting to sob, wanting to run away with Zayn and never stop kissing him. But he can’t.


End file.
